


The Best Thank You Ever

by anarchxst



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchxst/pseuds/anarchxst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice? That's it? I spent hours cleaning and dusting and feng shui-ing furniture that wasn't even mine and all I get is it's nice?!" ...Cordelia rearranges Angel's office. Slight Cangel, friendship fluff! Post 'Are You Now or Have You Ever Been?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thank You Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: December 27, 2006  
> Edited: July 4, 2014

 

 

 

"...so I was thinking we needed some new furniture! You know, of the  _non_ -grimey variety," Cordelia went on in her usual chipper tone, her eyes bright as she spoke. "I mean who'd want to use chairs and desks from the fifties? Isn't this place creepy enough as it is?"

"But we didn't change _everything_ ," Wesley cut in a slightly quicker but equally excited voice. "We left the couch in the lobby."

Cordy rolled her eyes dramatically. "Yeah, yeah...that dusty, old gray couch."

There the three stood outside the Hyperion as Cordelia and Wesley blocked Angel's path to the entrance of the hotel. Angel's brows furrowed and he frowned a bit. "What's wrong with the couch?"

"C'mon! It's all... _dull_ and  _dreary_ and..." She paused and stared at her boss, gesturing to him. "... _you_."

Angel gave the two a flat look before walking around them as they followed in toe. Pushing open the double doors, he walked down the steps and stopped to look around. He paused in confusion and mild annoyance. "It looks exactly the same."

" _Of course_  it looks exactly the same. All that was _in_ the lobby was the damn couch!" Cordy grabbed Angel's wrist and dragged him towards his office while Wesley followed. She turned the doorknob and pushed open the door in a very Vanna White motion. "Ta da!"

The vampire stood in the threshold and glanced at the room once-over. New polished desks, swivel chairs, office lamps, the works. It was quite the pristine change, even he had to admit it. He blinked, at an understandable loss of words. "It's...nice."

"... _Nice_? That's it? I spent hours cleaning and dusting and  _feng shui-ing_  furniture that wasn't even _mine_ and all I get is ' _it's nice_ '?!" she shouted causing the boys to shrink back a bit.

"Feng whatting?" Angel asked suddenly causing Cordelia to fold her arms and glare pointedly at him. "It's..." He thought for a moment. "...really nice?"

 Cordy threw her hands up and stomped out of the office. "You know what? Fine. I give up!"

"Thanks," Angel called over his shoulder, receiving no reply.

He stared at his new office a little while as he made his way over to his chair. Taking a seat, he looked around his desk.

"I painted," Wes chimed in, motioning to the walls. The comment came from nowhere and only seemed to make the silence between them longer and much more awkward. Angel's eyes darted from his desk to Wesley. The vampire gave a semi-grateful nod. In the thick silence that followed, Wes cleared his throat. The ex-Watcher took a deep breath and began backing out of the room. "I'll just...erm, catch up on some filing. If you'll excuse me."

Upon leaving the room, Wesley shut the door behind him, leaving Angel by himself in the newly furnished room. Deep in thought, he moved a bit side to side in his new swivel chair. He paused at the motion. To be honest, it wasn't the first time he had a swivel office chair. Of course, this was certainly different - for instance, he didn't find this one in a dump or a thrift store. It was sleek, comfortable, and didn't seem to make him feel like he was going to break it every time he leaned back.  _Tick...tick...tick_ , the nearby clock kept on going in the silence, rarely accompanied by the shuffling of papers in the distance.

Angel's eyes darted to the door, past the threshold. Empty.

A faint smile crossed his lips as his hands gripped the arms of the chair. The tips of his feet pushed off with some force, sending the vampire spinning twice around before the chair slowed. As it came to a complete stop, Angel strained his neck to peer again out of the room and into the lobby. Nothing. Just the barely noticeable sound of shuffling papers and that bothersome ticking.

His smile grew, only slightly, as his feet pushed off once again, this time a bit harder. The vampire's stared wandered up to the ceiling as everything spun quickly around him in a whir. His eye slid shut and he let out a deep sigh.

Now this may have looked rather strange to an outsider. Actually for Cordelia, who now leaned idly in the threshold of the office, it  _was_  strange. Strange, but  _amusing_.

"Ahem." With the quite loud clearing of her throat, Angel's head snapped up and the chair came to an abrupt halt and nearly fell out of it. Angel sat up and stared at the woman, shocked that he didn't hear her come in or even sense her watching him, but remained expressionless.

Cordy raised her arched eyebrows in mock surprise.

And there it was again in the awkward silence.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle._

"Cordelia. I-" he cut himself off. If he had been living and blood could actually rise to his cheeks, it would have probably given his reaction away even more. "It was just-"

"Uh huh," she replied with false-assurance, a smile beginning to break out on her face.

Trying to keep hold of his shaken composure, he opened his mouth to speak again. "...My foot slipped. And the chair...spun."

She nodded in a patronizing manner. "Oh, yeah. I'm sure it did."

_Tick._

_Shuffle._

"...it's a nice chair," Angel added with finality.

No longer holding back, she gave him a full-toothed smile. "You're welcome."

With that, she turned on her heel and strutted rather confidently past the front desk. Wesley raised his head momentarily only to see his co-workers bright smile, a suspicious change from only moments ago. He arched an eyebrow curiously. "You seem positively chipper." There was a pause as his eyes narrowed on her. "What did you do?"

She paused a second, turned to Wes and shrugged nonchalantly. Ignoring the ex-Watcher's confused expression, she glanced back into the office for a split second to see the deeply shocked and solemn vampire no longer spinning. "I just got the _best_ thank you ever."

**FIN.**

_Cordy sits down in the big chair behind Angel's desk.  
Cordy spins the chair in circles: "Hey, look at me. I'm Angel!"  
Wesley: "He doesn't generally spin that much."_

_**-Season 2, "Guise Will Be Guise"** _

__


End file.
